Siempre, ahora, de nuevo
by Luna Zyanya
Summary: Pequeñas historias sobre la vida de Finrod Felagund y Amarië de los Vanyar.
1. En voz alta

**Disclaimer**: Lo usual, nada me pertenece. Todo al profesor J.R.R. Tolkien.

Este fic ha sido escrito en respuesta al desafío de Beledien en el foro "El poney Pisador".

En este pequeño fic he querido abordar a los personajes de un modo tal que Finrod no quede como el Gary Stu de los Gary Stu. Por lo tanto, puede contener unas buenas dosis de OoC. Ello dependerá de la perspectiva de cada quien.

Hmm, no se tomen todo demasiado en serio, es un fic relajado, ligerito, o algo. Errores si los hay, discúlpenlos, que aún me es un poco difícil estar a las vivas con todos los detalles, sobre todos esos relacionados con lugares.

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>

**En voz alta**

Findaráto compuso lentamente una mueca de extrañeza. ¿Cómo se supone que se niega una petición de ese tipo sin dejar a la otra persona con la sensación de estar pirada sin remedio, aunque lo esté? Carraspeó, haciéndose tiempo para buscar las palabras adecuadas. Jugueteó tontamente un rato con el dobladillo de su manga izquierda, aun sin saber qué responder. Era un niño todavía (aunque ya casi no), las ocasiones para tratar con elfos así de _peculiares_ a lo largo de su vida se resumían prácticamente a cero. No estaba habituado y no sabía exactamente como reaccionar, tampoco deseaba ser grosero. Si bien era cierto que un par de los hijos de Fëanáro, las pocas ocasiones en que los veía, gozaban al llamarlo _extraño_, un desentono entre los príncipes de los Noldor, Findaráto estaba seguro de que no tenía nada que ver con la clase de rareza que encarnaba esta niña elfa.

— ¿Qué bicho te picó ahora? —preguntó ella de repente. El largo silencio de Findaráto la intrigaba. Había permanecido concentrada en el conejo que llevaba en el brazo izquierdo, pero Findaráto comenzó a parecerle todo lo interesante que no le había parecido hasta entonces. Alzó la cabeza y lo miró curiosa. Reacomodó al conejo y se inclinó un poco hacia él, para inspeccionarlo, ahora frunciendo el ceño.

Findaráto sacudió la cabeza, sonrió incómodo bajo el escrutinio, y retrocedió un paso. La miró, los ojos le brillaban en expectación y se mordía lo labios como si estuviera intentando adivinar sus pensamientos. Ingoldo se estremeció. No era que a él le molestara, si se ponía a reflexionarlo, pero tan frágil criatura tendría problemas desenvolviéndose eventualmente. Vamos, debía ser sincero. Alguien debía decirle a esta linda chiquilla que estaba más loca que una cabra para evitarle problemas futuros, tal vez así enderezara el camino, quién sabe. Algún día se lo agradecería, tal vez.

—A mí nada. Eres tú. _Tú_ eres un tanto, _atípica_ —declaró grave.

Gravedad. Claro, eso de seguro haría la verdad más soportable. _Sí, Findaráto, usa la mirada firma "Fëanáro", como esa siempre tranquiliza a la gente seguro te funciona ahora. Por supuesto. _

No obstante, la respuesta de la elfilla distó de lo que él había estado esperando. Amarië sonrió con dulzura al instante y hubo en sus ojos un destello que, si Findaráto no era tonto, fue de pura complicidad. Como si ahora ambos conocieran el secreto arcaico, sublime e hilarante de la felicidad.

Amarië era una larguirucha rubiecita de ojos pequeños e increíblemente azules que recién conocía en la no muy entretenida reunión familiar de los parientes de su abuela Indis. La había visto hablar sola, en un sitio apartado, y experimentó la confusión suficiente como para acercarse a ella a preguntar. Pronto, sin embargo, cayó en cuenta de que no hablaba sola. De algún modo lograba una meticulosa conversación con un escuálido conejo blanco de brillantes ojos rojos que la miraba como si pudiera comprenderle. No conforme con eso, Amarië ahora quería que _él_ le hablara al animal, el cual se resbalaba constantemente de su abrazo.

— ¿Por qué sonríes? —Findaráto inquirió aturdido. No sabía por experiencia propia que 'peculiar' o 'anormal' son todo menos halagos, para que esta chiquilla viniera a sonreír dulce y enigmática frente a tal adjetivo. Seguro si estaba loca. Qué más.

—Todos piensan que lo soy, pero nadie se había atrevido a aceptarlo en voz alta —aclaró con su fina vocecita, alzándose de hombros.

Sin darle tiempo de responder, giró para marcharse rumbo a los jardines. Parecía divertida y satisfecha cuando la falda de su vestido onduló en el aire, e Ingoldo alcanzó a escuchar que murmuraba un: _"Findaráto. Findaráto. Findaráto. ¿Qué rima con Findaráto, Conejo?",_ antes de dejar libre sobre el suelo a su flacucho animalillo.

El conejo comenzó a alejarse rápidamente, y Amarië, riendo alegre, fue tras de él.

El joven Noldo quedó sumido en una especie de aturdimiento por algún tiempo. Porque una parte de él quería darle alcance a la Vanya y explicarle que su vida sería más sencilla, más feliz, si procuraba mantenerse dentro de los márgenes de la "sanidad mental". Y la otra. Oh, la otra quería darles alcance a ella y al conejo y así esclarecer el secreto de la alegría que compartían esas dos criaturas en un mundo que no dejaba de ser éste, pero que definitivamente parecía mucho mejor.

—Es todo un caso —. La voz de Findekáno hizo que el rubio volteara. Se alegró de ver a su primo, pero no entendió la enigmática mirada que se instaló en los ojos de Findekáno cuando éste vio su rostro.

¿Qué era eso que burbujeaba ahora en su pecho? No podría ser admiración, claro que no.

* * *

><p><strong>Sí. Puede ser que Finrod parezca un poco gruñón, y que diste mucho de la dulce criatura que conocimos después. ¡Pero es que esa es -en parte- tarea de Amarië! E igual, tampoco tan gruñón como sus guapos primos fëanorianos.<strong>

**Por otro lado. ¿Sienten que Amarië está muy Mary Sue? Uys, no puedo hacer mucho con eso. Pero tal vez pueda atenuarlo en algún punto. **

**Críticas, felicitaciones, quejas, sugerencias. Ya saben dónde van ;) **

**Besazos,**

**Luna.**

**PD.: Espero que te esté gustando, Beledien :3**


	2. Violeta

**Disclaimer**: Lo usual, nada me pertenece. Todo al profesor J.R.R. Tolkien.

Este fic ha sido escrito en respuesta al desafío de Beledien en el foro "El poney Pisador".

* * *

><p><strong>2<strong>

**Violeta**

— ¿Esto es correcto? —.

—Por supuesto—replicó ella desde arriba, despreocupada—.Confía en mi buen juicio por una vez en tu vida —.

Findaráto resopló, haciendo volar un par de mechones de cabello sobre su frente. — Confiaría en tu buen juicio, si tuvieras uno en lo absoluto —.

—Vaya, ése fue un golpe inesperado —.

Amarië estaba por reír; no obstante, se interrumpió cuando un peligroso tambaleo amenazó con hacerla caer sobre el suelo, o hacia la corriente del río. Ninguna opción mejor que la otra. Findaráto dejó de sujetarse a las enormes raíces del árbol, las cuales se hundían en el agitado río, para buscar la manera de sostenerla.

No hubo forma, con la elfa tan mal parada sobre sus hombros. Afortunadamente, Amarië era ágil y logró sujetarse de una rama para mantener el equilibrio.

— ¡Estoy bien! —exclamó—. Ahora, si pudieras moverte un poco hacia la derecha… Estoy a punto de alcanzarla —.

Findaráto consideró hacerse un poco más hacia la derecha, razonando que las raíces húmedas y resbalosas podrían ser un factor de riesgo, hasta que…

— ¡No! ¡Tú estás decididamente pirada! —.

—Por favor, es sólo un poco. En serio, ya casi la alcanzo —suplicó, bajando la mirada para encontrarse con que Findaráto fruncía el ceño pero buscaba la mejor manera para poder moverse según sus deseos.

— ¿Así? —.

—Ay, no. La otra derecha —.

Se detuvo en el instante, juntó los parpados, apretándolos mientras pedía paciencia a todos los Valar. —No puedes estar hablando en serio, Amarië —.

—Hmm, sí, sí lo estoy. Anda, hacía la otra derecha —.

—Se llama izquierda —.

—La. Otra. Derecha. Por favor, Ingoldo —.

El elfo Noldo comenzó a preguntarse por qué siempre terminaba uniéndose a las insensatas aventuras de Amarië a través del bosque. La respuesta bien podía ser porque estaba tan chalado como la misma vanya.

—Compárteme tu secreto, ¿para qué te servirá esa (ridículamente) enorme flor? —inquirió, ya posicionado en el lugar que Amarië le pedía.

Amarië gruñó bajito mientras se estiraba un poco más para alcanzar aquella flor violeta, aun con el riesgo que esto representaba. Luego de un par de intentos, se dio cuenta de que no lo lograría. Torció los labios y frunció el ceño, meditándolo. Necesitaría un poco de impulso.

—Para nada, pero es bonita —replicó justo en el momento en que dio un pequeño saltito de los hombros de Findaráto. Tuvo éxito, pero el cálculo no incluía el aterrizaje sobre el elfo.

Ingoldo, por su parte, todavía procesaba el indignante "Para nada" que había obtenido como respuesta, cuando el peso de Amarië los hizo rodar por las resbaladizas ramas, hasta zambullirse en el río.

El agua no estaba helada, pero era agitada. La primera reacción de Findaráto fue buscar la mano de Amarië entre el agua. Al encontrarla, aliviado, se dirigió a grandes brazadas hacia la orilla más próxima, no sin antes haber sido arrastrados algunos metros por la corriente. El apurado chapuzón no pasó de ser eso, para suerte de ambos.

—No estarás enfadado, ¿a que no? —.

Amarië estaba parada junto a él, quien todavía yacía sobre el suelo con un brazo apoyado en la frente. Abrió los ojos, y el rostro contrito de Amarië iluminado por la dorada luz de Laurelin, que le arrancaba destellos hermosos a sus cabellos ya de por sí increíblemente áureos, lo hizo volver a la calma. No. La respuesta era no. Nunca podría estar enfadado. No con ella.

Se puso de pie, y al alzar el rostro tenía una sonrisa tranquilizadora para su insensata mejor amiga. Entonces, se dio cuenta. La flor violeta, la ridículamente enorme flor violeta, descansaba de tal forma sobre la mojada cabeza de Amarië que ella no podía notarla enredada en esa cascada de oro que era su cabellera. Realzaba su belleza.

La aventura, como siempre, había valido la pena.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok. Recuerdo haber leído en algún lado que los Elfos no son torpes. Tendrán que disculparme por ello ;)<strong>


	3. Irreversible

**Disclaimer**: Lo usual, nada me pertenece. Todo al profesor J.R.R. Tolkien.

Este fic ha sido escrito en respuesta al desafío de Beledien en el foro "El poney Pisador".

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>

**Irreversible. **

Las cosas cambiaron rápido. Un pestañeo, dos. Ya era otra cosa. Muchas veces ni lo notó. Se deslizó en un vórtice de permutaciones largamente vaticinadas, y aun así, insólitas cuando por fin florecieron en su piel y enraizaron en su mente. Una nueva perspectiva por aquí, un cambio físico por allá. No tuvo tiempo de retenerlo todo, de convertirlo en un conocimiento más o menos concreto.

Findaráto se perdió el momento exacto en que cedió. Sencillamente, había sucedido. Tampoco era que él quisiera _remediarlo_, pero en días como éste, le acometía una cierta curiosidad al respecto. Inquietud casi, por conocer los detalles que lo habían llevado a tal estado.

Definir impresiones exactas, estar al tanto de asuntos que a los ojos de otros eran superfluos devenires de la mente. Costumbres de Amarië que habían pasado a formar parte de él, como muchas otras cosas a lo largo de los años de conocerla.

Un día sucedió, ahora era irreversible. En ocasiones como ésta, la curiosidad despuntaba junto a su sorpresa.

El gran espejo de cuerpo completo le devolvía una imagen de ellos dos que de repente se le antojó totalmente extraña. Findaráto consiguió ser consciente del paso de los años, y comprendió que la repentina sensación de desconcierto en todo cuanto se refería a su amistad con la doncella elfa a su lado, correspondía indiscutiblemente a la nueva manera en que la veía.

— Te ves tan apuesto, Ingoldo —Amarië le sonrió a través del espejo, respondiendo a los pensamientos que cruzaban por su mente.

Findaráto se dedicó a observarla, mientras le ofrecía una sonrisa de vuelta. La doncella no llevaba su acostumbrado cabello suelto en sedosos risos desordenados. No tenía enredadas en la cabellera hojas de los árboles que escalaba ni las plumas de algún ave. No tenía la piel ligeramente empolvada y la punta de su nariz estaba limpia de barro. En cambio, usaba un recogido prolijo y un elegantísimo vestido azul que acentuaba la belleza de sus ojos. Ya no era ninguna niña y había hecho falta la invitación a la boda de Turukáno para que él lo aceptara por fin.

Y si había llegado el momento de aceptar verdades, él ya no era el chiquillo que se sentía muy maduro y juzgaba la rareza de Amarië como un desequilibrio peligroso. De hecho, en momentos como éste, se avergonzaba de haberlo hecho así en el pasado. Porque a pesar de que Amarië era muy bonita físicamente, su verdadera hermosura residía en su colorida peculiaridad, en su visión del mundo, porque donde otros veían solo un lado de las cosas, Amarië se esforzaba y percibía el todo, y a veces, incluso Findaráto la envidiaba.

Todos estos años, y aun no desentrañaba aquél secreto. Cayó en cuenta: encantado invertiría toda la vida en descubrirlo.

Findaráto pasó su brazo derecho sobre los delgados hombros de Amarië, y la estrechó contra sí.

—Y tú eres la criatura más hermosa que haya visto jamás, Amarië—.

* * *

><p><strong>Este no me gustó mucho, pero a mí las escenas de un amor tan puro como el de estos dos se me dificultan si no están acompañadas de una buena dosis de angst.<strong>

**Espero fuera un poco digno de todos modos.**

**Besos.**

**Luna.**


	4. Siempre

**Disclaimer**: Lo usual, nada me pertenece. Todo al profesor J.R.R. Tolkien.

Este fic ha sido escrito en respuesta al desafío de Beledien en el foro "El poney Pisador".

* * *

><p><strong>4<strong>

**(Siempre)**

**Pálido, inservible.**

Ladeó la cabeza un poco y se alzó de hombros lenta y apenas perceptiblemente. Desesperada, quiso sonreír una última vez, porque obligarlo a partir con esa imagen de ella estaba fuera de discusión, y necia como era, lidió con la parálisis en sus delgados y secos labios. El resultado fue una mueca dolorida que le afeaba el rostro y le concedía un aspecto inquietante y miserable.

Apunto de recibir la herida, Amarië quiso encogerse en un gesto de dolor anticipado.

_Miedo_.

Miedo por todos lados. Sin Findaráto, la felicidad del mundo trocó en angustia y el vacío que no pudo localizar; aquí, allá, en todas partes. Aman se convertía para ella en una tierra pálida, porque Ingoldo se llevaba consigo lo mejor, lo más preciado, lo más hermoso, lo más importante. Un porcentaje alarmante de los mejores sueños de Amarië. Más que la pérdida de la luz de los Árboles, la elfa vanya lamentaba la oscuridad insondable en que había mutado su antes brillante futuro.

_Inservible. _

La vida, el mundo, ella. Todo estaba perdiendo propósito a una velocidad absurda, y Amarië contempló la idea de comenzar a tirar manotazos al aire para intentar atraparlo, para no dejar que anduviera por ahí, tan lejos de ella y su felicidad. No lo soportaba. No quería aceptarlo. No podía ser, qué indignante, qué asco.

—Vas a regresar —afirmó, apretando los puños a sus costados. De repente, hervía de rabia, porque el destino le repugnaba y ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas poder rechazarlo. Decirle que se jodiera, que no iba a mangonearla a ella. Oh no, a ella no.

Tomó un segundo para respirar profundo y asegurarse de que la voz no se le quebraría de un momento a otro, porque el llanto asechaba malicioso a cada respiro, a cada palabra, a cada pestañeo, esperando ansioso y avieso el momento perfecto para atacar y hacerlo peor, más doloroso, más insoportable.

Findaráto no se marcharía con esa imagen de ella si podía evitarlo.

Lo miró directamente a los ojos. —Regresarás. Un día —aseguró, forzando de nuevo sus labios en una _sonrisa_.

No todo era simple terquedad. Esto era en serio. Amarië cayó en cuenta de que sus palabras no se trataban solo de un obstinado reto al destino, sino que podía sentir su verdad en los huesos, enredada en ellos como una verdad tan tangible que era impensable dudar siquiera un poco de ella. Volvería a verlo. Un día. Por Ilúvatar que sí.

Titubeante, estiró la mano derecha hasta la mejilla de Findaráto. Rozó apenas su piel, conteniendo el aliento mientras acariciaba al elfo con adoración, como si al tocarlo con firmeza pudiera desaparecer, arrastrado por el viento.

Sintió que el corazón le saltaba en pedazos y ahogó un sollozo.

— ¿Me lo contarás todo? —inquirió suavemente, bajando lo mirada a sus zapatos aun empapados. Fue consciente por fin del frío que tenía, tiritaba con cierta violencia y los dedos de sus pies estaban entumidos. Había obligado a su caballo a atravesar un río profundo de aguas heladas luego de huir de su padre y hermanos. Estaba mojada de los pies a la cintura. Al menos el río no lo había arrastrado y ella había logrado alcanzar a las huestes de los Noldor en su camino a Alqualondë, pensó con una amarga sonrisa. Buscar a Ingoldo había sido la parte difícil, pero logró encontrarlo con la ayuda de Turukáno. Amarië le había agradecido con una sonrisa, antes de que Findaráto la llevara a un sitio más privado.

En el presente, sintió unos dedos fríos sujetarla por el mentón y levantar su rostro. Las lágrimas hicieron su camino de manera instantánea nada más verle.

Findaráto brillaba en su armadura. Todo plata y verde. Un príncipe como ninguno, hermoso y glorioso. Y tan suyo en el pasado, ahora lo perdía indefinidamente. Amarië sintió los pulmones llenos de cristal mientras rehuía los profundos ojos verdes que la observaban desde arriba, enturbiados con un dolor que ella comprendía, y de algún modo la movía a la compasión. Se vio tan tentada a desobedecer la orden de su padre, dejarlos a todos atrás por marcharse con Findaráto. ¡Qué importaba el honor! ¡Qué importaban las costumbres! Huir con Ingoldo a las tierras lejanas con las que tanto soñaran en días felices, estar juntos para siempre, a través de la pena y la dicha de un futuro que de otra forma era solitario y aterrador.

—Un día —escuchó la voz firme de Findaráto, interrumpiendo sus turbulentos pensamientos, instándola con su mano a que mantuviera su atención en él. Amarië comenzó a respirar con doble dificultad; sus ojos trémulos viajaban a velocidad vertiginosa por todos lados; los labios entreabiertos temblaban también, por todas esas cosas que quiso decir y no dijo; y la garganta la sentía apretada, por todas las cosas que quiso gritar, y no gritó—, un día te lo contaré todo. Tendré entonces, si la fortuna me sonríe, más que ofrecerte que una vida de exilio —.

Amarië se quedó quieta mientras él se inclinaba muy despacio sobre ella. Segundos de nerviosismo y anhelo, segundos de nada más en su mente salvo la cercanía firme y actual del Noldo, antes de que él plantara un delicado beso en sus labios. Dulce y breve. Amarië juntó los parpados al sentir que él se acercaba. Los apretó con fuerza deseando que todo fuera un mal sueño a pesar de que una pequeña alegría revoloteaba felizmente en su estómago. Su primer beso había resultado ser agridulce, casi habría preferido no tenerlo.

—Siempre te he amado, Amarië —la voz de él sonaba aun cerca. Las palabras le causaron un fuerte nudo en la boca del estómago—. Siempre lo haré —.

Amarië se quedó plantada donde estaba, aguantando las lágrimas, porque esa no iba a ser la última imagen que Findaráto tuviera de ella.

La elfa apretó aun más los parpados y lo escuchó montar el caballo, aturdida por la última muestra de afecto de Ingoldo y mareada por los sentimientos que giraban dentro de ella como una tormenta.

Amarië intuyó el último vistazo que había dado él hacia atrás, pero no abrió los ojos. Amarië no se iba a quedar con esa última imagen de él. No hubiera podido soportarlo.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer.<p> 


End file.
